Dark Silver Wolf
by W1ll3r
Summary: In a AU, collage but in my own but still see some of the original universe in it, what if a faunus wolf who rejects his faunus heritage goes to Beacon. What will happen.


**Chapter 1: New Kid**

It was 4:36 in the afternoon and a boy just moved into Vale at his older brother's house. A seventeen year old boy, 5'9, dark silver messy hair, dark silver wolf ears, dark silver wolf tail that been cut off, green wolf eyes, black hoodie closed, silver shirt, black jeans with two silver chains, silver shoes, and black socks. He never did like people or a lot of things and always prefered to be alone. He didn't care for many things and never was the one for to stay at places with many people in it. He hated being compared to other faunus and started to not like other faunus to wanting to stay away from them.

"Hey what's your name?" someone behind him asked. She looked about his age and he gave her a strange look. "The name's Yang Xio long and I go to Beacon University, so what's your name?" she asked again. Her outfit is a bit revealing, well that is how he sees it. There is also a little girl behind her in a black and red outfit with a red hooded cape.

"Um, hi." the little girl said in shyness. "M-my name is R-Ruby Rose and I'm fifteen years old." she explained.

"Kurai Gin Okami. You girls are close friends?" Kurai asked with a tilted emotionless face.

"Yang is my half sister. She is really great." Ruby said while hugging Yang.

"Aw thanks sis. You have a really emotionless face, you should met two of our friends" Yang said with a smirk.

"No thank you." Kurai said. "Can you go please. I gotta put my weapon in my new house." he pulled out his weapon from a box in front of him. It was a 3½ft silver double edged sword with black hilt that has a silver trigger on it.

"Oh. Cool weapons, can they turn into something?" Ruby asked getting close at inhuman speed.

'Must be her semblance.' he thought and sheath his weapon into black sheath that he put on his back. "I don't know maybe, maybe not. I gotta get ready for my new school tomorrow." he was about to go inside when he realized that he doesn't have the key to the house. 'Dammit Shiro you sorry excuse for a brother!' he mentally screamed

"Something wrong?" Yang asked getting a little bit too close for his comfort.

"My...idiotic brother never gave me the key to the house." he said. "Hold on." he took out his scroll and started to type a message to his brother. '_SHIRO! You never gave me the DAMN KEY!_' it said and he send it. About a second later he got a reply.

'_Sorry bro. Met me at the arcade named 'The Game Pit'. See ya when you get here!_' it said making him even more angry. He doesn't know anything in Vale and his brother expected him find the arcade.

"Do you girls know where the arcade is? Just point me to it please?" he asked while shaking his head.

"We can do better! We'll show you the way!" Ruby said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah Ruby, that's a great idea!" Yang agreeing with her sister.

"Yay let's go!" they said at the same time while grabbing him. They started to drag him against his dismay of any of this.

While they were walking they bumped into two girls. Kurai learned their names were Blake and Weiss.

"So who the new faunus boy?" Weiss said while at the same time making Kurai hate her in an instant. Weiss saw the angry glare that been thrown at her making her flinched a bit.

"Sorry if you find her choice of wording offensive. We were just wondering who you are." Blake explained even though she didn't need to.

"You didn't need to explain, I hate being compared or associated with other faunus. My name is Kurai Gin Okami." he said turning his head away.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Where are you guys going?" Blake asked with a spectacle look.

"The new arcade called _The Game Pit_. That's what it's called right?" Yang asked Kurai who just gave a nod. "Wait didn't Jaune say he is going there today with a couple of second years?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah! He was very excited for it wasn't he, let's ask him." Ruby said while pulling out her scroll.

A few minutes later they found it with the direction Juane typed them. It was a big place with many floors. The main floor had tables, booths, a prize corner, a kitchen, bathrooms, a few games, and an elevator. The second floor is filled with classic arcade games and TVs. The third floor is filled with virtual reality games and TVs. The fourth floor is a regular break room for the employees. The fifth or top floor is the main offices and the owner's office is there too. The bottom floor has an arena and some parkour courses.

"Wow, this place is big." Yang said in shock and getting nods from her friends. Kurai just standing there unamused because he is too focused on beating up his older brother.

"Hey guys!" a voice came from a booth in the far left corner.

"There's Juane, we should go over to him." Blake said starting to walk over to him. They followed her over to Juane and saw a couple over other people. On the way there a lot of faunus were staring at Kurai and were looking a bit sad. The others saw this, but Kurai didn't even care.

"Hey guys." Juane said when they got there. "Why did you guys wanted direction here? I thought you girls weren't interested." he wondered.

"He needed directions to find his brother...what was his name?" Weiss asked Kurai for not knowing his brother's name.

"Shiro." he replied bluntly.

"Wait Shiro, Shiro, Shiro...Shiro Gin Okami is your brother?!" Jaune said in a surprising tune, making Kurai a little bit mad.

"My name is Kurai Gin Okami, so connect the dots buddy." he said with an aggressive tune, making the other flinch.

"So you're his little brother? You're kinda cute." said a girl in sunglasses.

"You really think so Coco?" asked Weiss with a curious face.

"Man, what does he have that I don't have." said an eighteen year old faunus. He looked about 5'11ish, green combed hair, skinny but fit, blue eyes, a brown dress shirt, a green blazer, a green bow tie, green shoes, and brown socks.

"Well for one, he probably can take no for numerous of times Forest." Coco said bluntly but with a smirk. This made Forest look down in shame.

"Where is Shiro, I need to smack him up side the head." Kurai said bluntly making the attention toward him.

"The dude got himself in a fight with Cardin. They're in the arena on the bottom floor." Forest said with a cocky attitude in his voice. Kurai just got annoyed and started to walk to the ground floor. "Hey where do you go to school?" he asked wondering where Kurai goes to school and got the others wondering that to. They started to catch up to him.

"I'm going to be a transfer student." he replied still walking toward the arena.

"A transfer to which school?" Coco asked.

"At, oh dammit Shiro!" Kurai said stopping in front of the arena. They all stopped when they saw a wolf faunus fighting an entire team in the arena. The arena has a huge area in it for fighting, a giant screen at top to show their aura and picture, two gates to enter or exit, a pad to scan your scroll, and a holographic programming for environment or grimm training.

"Huh, oh hi Kurai you made it." the wolf faunus said looking at Kurai. He is eighteen years old, 5'11, light silver neat hair, light silver wolf ears, light silver wolf tail, blue wolf eyes, a white hoodie opened, silver shirt, white jeans with one silver chain, silver shoes, and white socks. "Hold on a second." he said then pointed his weapon at a big guy and his teammates. It was a white spear with a silver blade that can turn into a sniper rifle. "I give up because I don't care about you." he then walked out to meet up with his brother.

"Hey, we are not done here!" The big guy who was known as Cardin shouted. "Typical faunus like you and that short one right there!" he pointed at Kurai. This made Kurai very angry and made him walk up to the pad.

"I'll take you on and only you, you damned piece of flying idiocy!" he yelled when he scanned his scroll and entered the arena. His picture showed up on the screen with some info on it.

_Name _: _Kurai Gin Okami_

_Species _: _Faunus/Wolf_

_Age _: _17_

_Color _: _Dark Silver_

_Weapon _: _Moon Slash/Rapid Fang/Howling Shot_

_Semblance _: _Not found_

_School _: _Beacon University_

_Lv _: _1_

"Hahaha! You're just a level one, I'm at level 3! You're gonna lose this kid." Cardin mocked Kurai but it just made him even more angry.

"Shut up and get ready." Kurai said pulling out Moon Slash and getting ready.

_**Hey guys! I made this so you can bare the wait for A Gray Bird to update. See ya guys later, BYE!**_


End file.
